


The Heaven Room

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has felt like he's in love with Castiel for years, but they've been friends for longer and he can't risk losing that. He's not even sure he's in love - "eighteen is too young" and all that. But when he learns that Cas could be going to a different college, he thinks he might as well just take his one last chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heaven Room

Dean feels like he's on fire. His fingers are sparks, his arms are flaming, and there's a a blush exploding behind his cheeks that turns his face red. There's a reason for the small breakdown Dean's having at the moment - and it's Cas. Castiel Novak, his best friend of six years, permanent science lab partner, Spanish tutor, smartest kid around, and Dean's crush since sophomore year. Dean couldn't even begin to list the reasons why he cared about Cas so much, he just knew that he  _really fucking cared_ about him, and he could also probably never tell him how he felt. Which was a downside. 

Dean had realized that the problem with possibly falling in love with your best friend is the fact that there's way more to mess up if you try and tell them. Castiel knew everything about Dean, and Dean knew pretty much everything about Castiel, too. They were so heavily ingrained into each other's lives that taking one of them out of the equation would throw the other's life out of balance. They did almost everything together, and yeah, that could get fucking annoying for everyone else. But for Dean and Cas? They had the time of their lives when they were together. 

Thoughts like that circle through Dean's head as he walks down the street to Castiel's house, warily checking the sky and hoping it doesn't start to rain. It's his last chance to do this, to tell Cas about everything. Well, not his complete last chance - he doesn't even know if Cas accepted Harvard's offer. But who the hell wouldn't? He was going to leave in just a few more weeks, away from Lawrence and off into the magical world of  _college._ Dean opted to stay home and get a job at Bobby's mechanic shop. He'd been working there for years already, and once he started full-time he could make it on his own. Once Cas left, he didn't think that making it on his own would be too great. 

The whole crush/infatuation/possibly-falling-in-love thing had started when they were sixteen. There were woods out behind Castiel's house, and they walked around frequently after school. And they were just walking one day in February, and it was freezing, but the frost on the trees and snow on the ground was kind of beautiful. Dean had looked over at his friend, his  _best_ friend, staring up at the gray sky with a huge grin on his face and stars in his eyes. When he turned and looked at Dean, that expression didn't fade, and all of a sudden that spark-feeling started crawling around under Dean's skin. Butterflies never made an appearance, oh no; everything Dean felt about Cas was just  _intense._ It was meaningful, deep, and there was something about it that made him feel warm. A fire inside of him, all because of Cas and his dumb eyes and stupid lips. Dean hadn't even realized what had happened until he got home that night and he realized that he was thinking about Cas and grinning like an _idiot_ while he was in bed. 

That had complicated a lot of things.

Rain starts drizzling down on Dean's shoulders, and he breaks into a sprint as he moves up the driveway to knock on the door. The Novak house is the nicest in the neighborhood, about twice as big as the others if you include the yard. Samandriel opens the door, a short kid just a few years younger than Dean. He smiles, stepping back and making sure to tell Dean to take off his shoes before stepping into the foyer. 

"Cas is in the Heaven Room, Dean."

"Thanks, Samandriel."

Dean pads up the three flights of stairs to the tiny cupola that the Novaks referred to as "the Heaven Room". It was a tiny dome on the roof of the house, lacking insulation and having a 360 degree view of the neighborhood. Windows on all sides, cramped, and barely big enough for two people to fit in. Dean knocks on the small door at the top of the staircase, clambering inside when Cas pulls the latch open. The tiny room has two cushions that cover the floor (except for the area that the door occupies). Cas sits on the left cushion, a dark red one that Dean usually uses when they come up here. They don't typically use the cupola - they're both so large, limbs are always touching and while neither of them mind, they'd prefer that the family not get any ideas. Actually, Dean wouldn't mind that - if only he was coming into this tiny space to make out with a loving boyfriend instead of to confess his feelings to his best friend. _Life's a bitch,_ he thinks. 

"Hello, Dean," Cas greets him with a small smile, turning back to the book in his lap. They do that a lot - just sit together while actually doing other stuff. Dean's had to refrain from reaching over and grabbing Castiel's hand on multiple occasions during those times. 

"Hey, Cas. Can I, uh - Cas, is it okay if I tell you-"

"You can tell me anything, Dean." Cas looks up again, placing the book on the uncovered part of the floor.

Dean tries to settle into his corner of the room comfortably without getting in the other boy's space, but he fails miserably. He ends up slouching against the wall and the cushion, legs scrunched up and falling over Castiel's. The fire returns full-force, threatening to burn Dean up entirely. Cas looks beautiful right there - there's no light in the cupola, but he can make out Castiel's features when lightning flashes outside. The messy dark hair, sharp nose and full lips. He looks concerned, and Dean can't blame him - he's acting weird. There's a reason, Cas just doesn't know it yet. 

"Dean?" He tilts his head as he says the word, and Dean may just melt a little bit inside.  _Stop it_. 

"So, uh... Cas. I, uh. Um."  _Shitmotherfuckerdamnit why didn't you plan what to say?_   Dean looks up, staring at the rain pattering on the windows. 

"Whatever it is, you can tell me. You can trust me with everything."

Dean gulps, tilting his head back down to meet Castiel's confused gaze. 

"I kind of, um. I have these... feelings. About you. And I don't really... know what to do. Because you're leaving, probably forever. And I don't want you to go. Because I fucking care about you."  _Nice, Winchester. Completely coherent._

Castiel frowns, leaning forward slightly. "What do you mean? Where am I going - Dean? You know that I care about you as well, yes?"

"No, Cas - you're flying away to fucking  _Harvard_. And I'm still here."

"I'm going to visit. And I'm not staying there, I will most likely move back to Lawrence-"

"Cas, that's not it! I really - not having you here hurts. I need you, Cas. And I can't - it's not something I know how to say, okay? But you know me! You're the only person on this goddamn planet that can tell what I'm trying to say, so just - just answer me, okay?"

Dean breathes heavily after the rant, air in the room heavy. Lightning shoots down from the sky, illuminating the room and allowing Dean to see the confusion and fear on Castiel's face. 

"Dean, I'm sorry, but I - "

"No, no. Okay, just - it's fine. I'm sorry." 

Dean leans down, yanking up the door and dropping down as fast as possible without dragging Cas down with him. He's trying desperately to ignore the hollow feeling in his chest, the absence of a flame there. He's cold and the feeling just extends to his body further when he steps out into the rain, shoes hastily put on and facing the wrong directions. Dean starts to walk hurriedly down the street, hands in his pockets as he stares at the raindrops hitting the concrete.  _Do not cry. Do not cry. You're not a baby. Don't cry over one person not liking you back_. 

Except it wasn't just a person - it was Cas. Castiel was practically a part of him at this point, no matter how unhealthy that was. And the realization that it was most likely one-sided felt like a punch to the gut; Dean had imagined scenarios where Cas had denied his feelings, but never the thought that he didn't understand Dean as much as the Winchester thought he did.  _What if he just tolerates you? What if he's glad to get away? What if -_

"Dean!"

He turns around, pushing the hair sticking to his forehead out of his face. Dean can see Castiel running toward him at a terrifyingly fast pace, but he's a cross-country kid, so it's expected. Dean gulps, hoping that if he talks his voice won't sound as broken as he feels. Cas had put a thin jacket over the gray t-shirt he'd been wearing before, but Dean can already see that they're both thoroughly soaked. The other boy stops in front of him, running fingers through his hair before gripping Dean's shirt and pulling him forward with an amount of strength and control that surprises him. 

"Dean Winchester. You are an imbecile."

Dean is confused for a split-second, and then he realizes that he's getting kissed in the rain. Castiel's lips are hot and soft against his own, wet from water droplets and perfect against Dean's mouth. Letting an arm curl around Castiel's waist to bring him closer, Dean cards his fingers through the damp hair at the nape of the other boy's neck, holding onto him tightly. Castiel wraps his arms around Dean's shoulders, body warm and wonderful. Dean opens his mouth almost too quickly when Cas strokes his bottom lip with his tongue, and all of a sudden Dean's knees feel like they're going to give out because Cas is one hell of a kisser. He runs his tongue alongside Dean's and over the roof of his mouth, softly nipping at Dean's lips and dropping gentle kisses to his jaw and cheeks. Dean sighs against Castiel's lips as they stop to breathe for a moment, and when Castiel moves forward to kiss him again, he can feel the smile on his lips. The fire is back, and he's warm again with another person to join him.

"You are not articulate enough, Dean." Cas hugs Dean tightly as the rain gets heavier, face buried in the fabric of Dean's jacket. 

"Sorry. I'm still not happy with the Harvard thing. Sorry for ruining the moment."

Cas looks up, eyes sharp and intense. "Dean. You are aware that there are jobs for mechanics in Massachusetts, correct? I was going to ask you to accompany me next week."

Dean can't stop his jaw from dropping open slightly, and all of a sudden he feels tears spring up again. He just tugs Cas closer, reveling in how he got so lucky to find a person like Castiel. 

"Massachusetts, huh?"

"Yes. It will be colder and people might make fun of your slight accent."

Dean laughs, pulling away from Cas to look at his face again. They both grin, leaning forward to kiss again. 

"Can we go back to the Heaven Room? It is cold out here, Dean."

"Sure thing, Cas."

This time, Dean is going up into the tiny space to make out with a  _very_ loving boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> feedback is always appreciated, as well as prompts~


End file.
